


Pride and Pasta

by Vegetableswillhavetheirrevenge



Series: Sam and Jack (AKA: the Jam Fam) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, He's not really a prominent character here though so I'm leaving him out of the character tags, How in Heaven's name did this fluffiness come out of a brain such as mine?, Jack is adorable and I want to adopt him, Mentions of Dean too, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Psychic fun, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sam is an awesome dad, Written after 13.02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegetableswillhavetheirrevenge/pseuds/Vegetableswillhavetheirrevenge
Summary: Dinnertime just got fun.





	Pride and Pasta

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally posted this on my tumblr, as a fic (slash imagine-based meta) of a scene I had in one of my rare non-creepily-warped dreams. I altered it just a tiny bit to give it a little more of a story-like flow in places before posting it here, though.  
> Basically, I've fallen just a "little" bit in love with the father-son type dynamic developing between Sam and Jack on the show (I sincerely hope canon doesn't screw that up), and this is just the first of what will probably be several little ficlets about them, with the second to be posted very soon.  
> Anyway, I hope you like it! If so, feel free to leave a kudos/comment if you have the time!

Sam, Dean and Jack are sitting around a table in the Bunker, all of them with a plate of pasta in front of them. Dean, of course, digs in with gusto, only too happy to get straight down to business. Sam, however, sits for a moment, watching with a glint in his eye as his fork picks up a single piece of pasta, then floats up to hover uncertainly in front of his face. Lips quirking up in a fond, amused smile, he opens his mouth, closing it again with an even bigger smile once the pasta is inside. All but radiating gentle pride, he moves his gaze over to the opposite side of the table, across from Dean, where Jack sits watching him with a look of intense concentration, flecks of yellow shooting through his irises.

Seeing Sam’s approval, Jack pretty much  _glows_ with joy, a beaming grin shooting out just before his brow crinkles up once more, a subconscious mimicry of both the father his mother chose for him and the father he found for himself when Castiel was stolen from them.

A second piece of pasta floats up. Followed by a third. And pretty soon they’re making a game of it. Piece by piece the penne rises, fork long forgotten, twirling above the table in more and more acrobatic loops, Sam trying to calculate the swirls as he leans forward to snatch them out of thin air with his mouth, always with a proud smile gracing his lips. Jack’s laughter rings through the air, continuing even after Dean scarfs down the last of his own meal and retreats to another room, away from such a blatant display of Otherness.

After that, it becomes a daily routine, with Jack becoming more adventurous by the day. He is pleased when Dean seems to begrudgingly accept that this is just a  _thing_ that happens now.

He is more pleased by the once-rare genuine smiles which now grace his dad’s lips on a daily basis.

 

… … … … …

 

Bonus: In time, being around Jack eventually gives Sam the strength and willingness to lead by example. To  _prove_ to Jack that having powers doesn’t make you evil, because Sam has them too.

The first time Sam shakily sends some fusilli of his own Jack’s way, the ringing of the Nephilim’s delighted giggle, together with the wide-eyed laughter which follows it,  is the purest sound Sam thinks he may have ever heard. It’s more than enough to quell the thrum of self-disgust threatening to rise up in his gut, and the next piece follows soon after.

After that, the game gradually evolves to become more of a contest. But it always,  _always_  stays fun.


End file.
